


Swing

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Violence, Weird Plot Shit
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 一个伪弯爱直的PWP故事。
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Dante/Mundus/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Mundus/Nelo Angelo, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 37





	Swing

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 Swing （摆尾）
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP Dante/Vergil
> 
> 分级 E
> 
> 警告 双性！Vergil PWP 微Non-con mpreg 涉及双向暗恋 嫉妒 伪弯爱直 有提及路人/Vergil与路人/Dante
> 
> 作者的话 为什么我们圈也还没有（不是你闭嘴

但丁按了按门铃，满怀期待的等待着维吉尔，门开了，但不是维吉尔。

面前的男子拥有一头浅金色的头发，在阳光的照耀下泛着亮泽，他比但丁要矮上那么一点，随意打了个呵欠，一副没有睡醒的模样抓了抓裸露在外的腹部，但丁这才意识到这名男子根本就没有穿上衣服，从胯间围绕的浴巾款式与类型他能准确的辨别出这是从维吉尔衣柜最下层抽屉里拿出来的。

“我都不知道他居然有订报纸，该死，这个地方会有报纸送到吗？”男子小声嘟囔着，阳光颇为刺眼再加上他是被但丁的铃声极不情愿地从被窝里揪出来，他甚至懒得睁开眼睛，再次伸了个懒腰，但丁看着围在胯间的浴巾往下稍稍滑落。

随意朝着但丁的方向随便伸出一只手，“喏，要是有什么东西要我给斯巴达先生的你就立刻给我吧，不要再磨磨蹭蹭了。”

“让开，小子，”但丁脸上还挂着勉强的笑意，僵硬地牵扯着每一丝肌肉，在他与维吉尔相交汇的人际交往关系里但丁一时之间没有办法找到正确的名字能与这名突然出现在事务所里的男子相匹配。

从魔界回来的但丁满怀的期待与兴奋在此刻一扫而空，他手里提着维吉尔最爱吃的杂莓丹麦酥散发的气味越发的甜腻直到恶心，“我是但丁·斯巴达，如果我没有猜错的话，你认识维吉尔，而维吉尔是我的双胞胎哥哥。所以现在给我让开，让我进去。”

“啊，噢，什么？原来你就是但丁？”但丁根本不愿理会身后男子吃惊的感叹，也许突然遇到真人的确还是挺诡异的一件事，直直地往事务所内里走去，所有的一切都和他前两天前往魔界之前一模一样——他不过是在魔界里待了那么几分钟罢了，沙发上那本随意摆放的花花公子还是但丁放下时候的页面与角度。

为数几个发生变化的场景在此不变之中显得如此的突兀，陌生的人类男子——未着一物，但丁送给维吉尔的那盒情人节金色巧克力被打开，精美的包装被随意的扔进原来的盒子里，融化的巧克力黏腻的附着在玻璃纸上。

身后的男子匆匆忙忙地将仍旧大开的门给关上，犹豫了好一会仍决定跟上但丁的步伐，他也不是傻子，虽然对于这栋房子的了解并不足够，可他仍旧能很好的意识到但丁正朝着维吉尔的房间走去。

但丁走的并不着急，可每一步都稳稳地踩在地上仿佛在猎物所处地区四处徘徊的危险生物，空气中弥漫的尴尬与警告的氛围让陌生人根本摸不着头脑，可还是在但丁即将推开维吉尔紧闭房门的一刹那，紧紧地抓住了银白色头发半魔人的手腕。

“嘿嘿嘿，兄弟，我希望你现在能冷静一点，想想自己到底在做什么，”但丁顺势停下了动作，半眯着眼睛打量着面前颇为年轻的男子，他看起来大概并不超过三十岁，长着一张算得上是俊美的面孔——这符合维吉尔的审美吗，倒像是从社交软件或者是酒吧里四处寻找艳遇的小年轻，

“他是你的双胞胎哥哥，对吧，我根本不在乎你们之间到底有什么矛盾，可现在这算是维吉尔他自己的私人时间，这也算是他的私人场所，我并不建议你就这么进去，你应该也知道维吉尔他的起床脾气。你大可以在他起床之后再跟他好好的沟通。”

“‘你应该也知道维吉尔他的起床脾气’？看起来你也并不比我少了解维吉，小子，”年轻男子的话语不乏道理，但丁不禁开始思考胸膛中燃烧的怒火到底是从何处而来却无从得知。

他和维吉尔早已是成年人了，有性生活也没有必要告诉对方，假若他这么做了——维吉尔很有可能会冷着一张脸反过来嘲讽但丁还停留在小时候在床上分享感情的幼稚阶段。

也许只是面前这位不曾谋面家伙的口吻太过于挑衅，给但丁一种错乱的认识——上了床（也许是几次）的他比但丁更为亲近维吉尔，你是他的男朋友吗，还是未婚夫？但丁没有将嘴里盘旋的这句话说出。

作为双胞胎弟弟的但丁怎么不知道维吉尔那糟糕的起床气，被打扰睡眠而黑着一张脸的前任大魔王在他们从魔界里回到人类世界之后已经成为了但丁生活不可或缺的一部分，以及那过度显示亲密的称呼——虽然只是一个普通不能再普通的名字称呼——都让但丁能听到后牙槽摩擦的酸声。

他与维吉尔之间的矛盾乃至于更为深远的关系还轮不到这个外人站在旁边对他指手画脚，“我劝你还是现在从这里滚出去，那么我还能保证等会维吉的起床气倒不会波及在你的身上，听懂了吗？”

“你这个人简直不可理喻，难道现在应该离开的不是你吗？”在男子带有怒气的“夸赞”之中但丁面无表情的挑起一边的眉毛，手上一用力直接将未锁上的门推开，便看到了正在床上毫无防备陷入睡眠的维吉尔，美好的就像是画师笔下最为珍贵的画作。

陷在松软枕头里的维吉尔闭着眼睛，密密的眼睫毛微微卷翘，因但丁促进的饮食调整而带来稍微温润的面庞泛着熟睡的暖红，假若是平日给兄长送早餐的他倒是很乐意看到能够熟睡而没有被梦魇折磨的维吉尔，可现在他无法忽视维吉尔全身赤裸，被子随便盖在腰肢往下，外露的精瘦身材几乎毫无保留让从窗帘缝隙钻入的光熙亲吻，纤瘦修长的腿在深色床单的反衬下闪烁着白皙的光泽。

维吉尔那张床上还残存明显且新鲜的第二人入睡姿势，房间几乎是一片混乱，地板上属于维吉尔的衣物和浅金色头发男子的衣物随便的扭打一起，但丁转头便看到垃圾桶旁边有两个打结的避孕套，里面满是已经发干的冷白色精液。

听到了门口传来的骚动，维吉尔惺忪地半眯开眼睛便看到但丁和欧利威尔站在床边，前者正用轻蔑地语调漂亮的反击年轻人的话语，正从地上抄起一条明显不属于维吉尔身材的裤子塞到了男子的怀里，这是在明显不过的逐客令。

惊讶的神情瞬间掠过毫无波澜的面庞，他的确没有想到但丁会如此之快从魔界里回来，更让他感到不悦甚至可以说是怒火中烧的便是欧利威尔的违约，他并没有在完事之后立刻离开但丁的事务所，擅自逾越规矩的家伙侥幸地睡到了第二天早上，可却迎来了更为糟糕的情况。

他知道但丁也在生气，当然了维吉尔他本人也在生气，在旁边窘迫的欧利威尔也在生气，只不过每个人生气的维度不尽相同。

维吉尔并不知道但丁为何生气，他顶多不过是没有问过但丁的同意与否将陌生人带到了事务所里并且发生了性关系罢了，但丁浅蓝的眸子里没有看到任何一丝符合脸上笑意的轻松与愉悦，暴风雨即将来临之前海面翻滚的平静浪花，明显的是他甚至被胞弟这种极端的情绪氛围给传染了，他可不是那种会轻易被情绪影响的人。

此时此刻他们三人这个滑稽的场景要是在外人的眼里反倒更像是八点档播放的烂俗剧情，类似于妻子在家里跟第三人出轨却被外出上班突然请假回来的丈夫抓了个正着，可是他们都清楚的知道，维吉尔和但丁不过是双胞胎兄弟的关系，而欧利威尔和维吉尔是在正常不过的炮友关系罢了。

“欧利威尔，穿上你的衣服也给我离开这里，理由你应该知道的。”维吉尔扭腰从枕头底下拉出一条属于男子的内裤直直地摔进对方的怀里，意识到维吉尔已经醒来并且有所反应的但丁反倒是站在了一边端详着此刻兄长的一言一行，他隐隐地喘了口滚烫的怒气，烦躁的伸出手摸了一把脸。

欧利威尔满脸疑惑地接住了维吉尔和但丁往他怀里塞的衣服，眼见维吉尔已经醒来了，在理由上吃亏的他也不敢多说什么，心里嘀嘀咕咕咒骂着突然出现的但丁和根本不解风情的床伴——可他却又不敢当着身高超过一米九的兄弟说出。

有比现在更为糟糕的状态码，也许没有了，欧利威尔半皱着眉头想到，在你炮友的双胞胎弟弟面前一件一件穿上昨夜的旧衣服，甚至他们卧室的房门还没有关上，维吉尔倒是随便套了一件钴蓝色的外套躲在被子里。

等到欧利威尔将上衣最后一颗扣子扭上后，在但丁无声的注视下走到床头柜上拿走电量所剩无几的手机，他昨天忘记充电了，走到门口思考了一会还是决定转头跟床上散发着低气压的维吉尔说道，

“我们回去用手机联系？我等待着你讯息的到来，亲爱的。”

“他是谁？”等到欧利威尔喘了口气离开事务所大门的时候，站在窗边的但丁终于舍得将视线移转到这次闹剧的另外一名主角维吉尔的身上，开门见山地逼问在浑身赤裸裹在温暖被褥里的维吉尔。

在欧利威尔的面前维吉尔到底是如何一副放荡的模样但丁不能想出，可他居然在此刻，在他所熟悉的双胞胎弟弟的眼皮下反倒是将其包装的严严实实。

“这不关你事，但丁。”维吉尔毫不留情地反驳着，这种冰冷的回答反倒是火上浇油，但丁握紧的拳头里修剪整齐的指甲已经深深没入柔软的掌心，他未曾意识到在经历那么多之后维吉尔居然会在这种愚笨的情况下，会采取和以前防备与回避的姿态对待他。

他们好像回到了以前，互不理解矛盾重重，这让但丁想起来了几十年前在雨夜里站在塔顶另一端那冰冷的幽蓝色，维吉尔跳下的决绝与事不关己突兀且肆虐的再次抓住但丁好不容易放下的疼痛，反胃感让但丁大脑一片喧嚣，明明只要维吉尔告诉他这个男子只是一个普通的炮友就足够了——不过真的如此就足够了吗？

“是，的确是不关我的事，可是你可别忘了这里可是我的事务所，睡的可是我的房间，我希望你能在带一些莫名其妙的家伙回来的时候能够经过我的同意，哈，怪不得有人曾经把我误以为是你，当时我还没有想多，现在我才后知后觉地意识到这并不对。”

“你的意思是在赶我走了？”维吉尔挑起一边的眉毛，轻轻地发出带有嘲讽意味的轻笑声，这个微小的细节与轻飘飘的话语成功地再次戳弄但丁疼痛不已的心脏，维吉尔总不理解他到底为此放弃与让步了多少，而他想换来的并不是一句无关紧要的“不关你事”和头也不回的离开，

“在说出这句话的时候你不觉得很好笑吗，但丁，需要我将你上次在酒吧里搭讪的女孩名字一个一个罗列出来吗？有趣，在厕所里给你口交的那位棕色头发女孩名字是叫做埃米·G·格林，我说的没错吧，但—丁。”

但丁当然记得在酒吧的那个夜晚，维吉尔跟他一起去的，他们的主旨是在酒吧里找到点乐子，在半魔人漫长的一生之中他们的确得找到有趣的事情来打发，不擅长交际与不能喝酒的维吉尔几乎将整个曼妙的夜晚放弃在吧台。

他喝着特制的低浓度薄荷莫吉特，漂亮的腿在高脚椅的搭配下完美的展示不缺乏力量的肉感线条，时不时会有男女来到维吉尔的身边跟他攀谈。

虽然维吉尔时不时会拒绝外人的邀请，他们透着暧昧的酒精大胆地向维吉尔展示赤裸的性欲，有个家伙不知好歹地将毛发茂盛的手放在维吉尔的大腿上，粗大的拇指浅浅地摩挲着维吉尔大腿内侧。

两人侧过脑袋让一旁从舞池回来喝酒的但丁根本听不清楚到底在谈着什么，维吉尔微勾起的嘴角足够向但丁发出一个再浅显不过的信号——维吉尔就算离开他仍旧可以找到属于自身的节奏，他喜欢掌控现在的节奏，且乐在其中。

看到这个场景，但丁感到一颗细碎的冰块卡在他的喉咙，刺骨的疼痛让他短暂地失去了呼吸的权力，他不知道自己到底在嫉妒什么——嫉妒维吉尔在外除了但丁之外有人在意吗，作为双胞胎弟弟的他应该做的便是为维吉尔再次被人所爱感到欣慰与祝福，维吉尔正尝试着去接纳新的东西——这很好，这非常的好。

恰逢一名身材火热的女子用饱满的胸脯贴在但丁的手臂，鲜艳的红唇直直地贴上但丁未加修剪胡茬的面部，未加多余的思索——他后知后觉才发现这像是孩子幼稚的赌气——便任由这名陌生女孩将他拉到充满各色霓虹广告的厕所里，拉下他的裤链，将但丁没有任何反应的老二从内裤里掏出火辣且熟练地含在嘴里。

那些在吧台旁跟但丁搭讪的人的面容早已变成了雨天里蒙上一层浅淡薄雾的玻璃，埋在但丁腿间的女孩名字早就模糊不清了，但丁唯能记得便是在女人嘴里达到高潮的时候，脑海里一闪而过的人影居然是维吉尔那张因屠杀过量恶魔而眼角泛红的面孔。

这悖论的想法让但丁在高潮之后整个人都清醒了，仍旧跪在他面前的女孩——维吉尔记得她的名字是“埃米”——仍旧尝试着用一只手让但丁再一次硬起来，涂着冷蓝色指甲油的左手已经堪堪地脱下短裙下的丁字裤，她看起来已经准备好跟这位拥有长度可观阴茎的男子共度夜晚。

他推开了埃米，摇摇晃晃地从厕所里出来，满脑子却是不能喝酒的维吉尔——要是他经不住外人的劝说勉为其难地喝下了下口甘甜可浓度极高的酒呢，根本不理会女人气急败坏的尖叫，我应该给她一点钱的——但丁极度恶劣的想到。

按照常理，他和维吉尔应该都能有一个曼妙的夜晚，他们两人都能找到合适自身胃口的猎物，可这些都没有如愿以偿的发生。

但丁回到吧台看到了仍旧在原位的维吉尔，面前摆满了外人请维吉尔的精美鸡尾酒——完美如初，不同的是他身旁已经没有任何尝试着上来搭讪的陌生人，维吉尔注意到但丁带着一身女士香水气味回来了，微皱着眉头冷哼了一声却没有多加评论，在但丁一屁股坐在他旁边空空的高椅顺带一手黏糊糊地搂过怀里的刹那，那双淡色的瞳眸直直地撞入了但丁的视线。

本着找乐子目的的两人最后还是回到了事务所里，在路上两人度过了愉悦的沉默，回到事务所之后维吉尔没有说任何多余的话语便进了浴室洗干净身上一身肮脏的烟酒味，徒留但丁一人仰躺在老旧的沙发椅上盯着电话发呆，酒精在两人之间模糊不清的发酵。

他无法忽视刚才所有发生的一切，维吉尔那双在暧昧灯光下闪烁着水光的眸子，微红的面颊还有残留莫吉特水光的饱满嘴唇，他们两人靠的如此之近，近的藏杂着燃烧的酒精热气都交融在一块，爵士音乐切换的恰到好处，转音的拐角但丁差点就鬼迷心窍的吻上维吉尔那微张的唇。

好险他没有这么做，但丁发出苦笑，将脸深深地埋在双手之间便感到怅然若失的烦恼，假若刚才吻上去，但丁都能想象得到维吉尔那张因为愤怒和冒犯而的脸，他也许还会用在平静不过的声调冷漠地反问但丁你这是在做什么蠢事，我不是那些能够随便敷衍的女人，更何况我是你亲生的哥哥，需要帮你将糊涂的脑袋扔进冰块里冷静一下吗。

他们好不容易修复的关系岌岌可危，指的是现在，他强硬且不思考后果的闯入了维吉尔的私人生活里，也许是这几个月的生活培养起他过分的胆量，让他居然自信的觉得已经有足够的资格在维吉尔的每个领域留下属于自己的印记，让后来的人也能闻到属于但丁的气息。

但丁安静地盯着维吉尔，一言不发的模样让床上的维吉尔感到尾椎冒出一股无名的寒意，他并不能预测到接下来到底会发生什么，但是维吉尔能大致感觉到刚才的话语将但丁为数不多的防御砸了个稀巴烂，这种病态的快感同样压榨着维吉尔柔软的心脏。

更进一步，维吉尔已经做好了穿好衣服带上阎魔刀离开事务所的准备了——不同以往这次是但丁亲自将他赶走；可是现在，他们必须解决现在面前摆在台上的矛盾，发涨的太阳穴让维吉尔感到干呕的眩晕，他可以做出最大的让步，他也可以像所有外界公认的好哥哥一样安抚兄弟无名的怒意，他更可以用委婉的口吻让但丁先出去让自己先穿个衣服在好好的聊聊。

但所有酝酿好的话语出口却变成了，  
“如果你想要打一架的话，我随时奉陪。”


End file.
